Everything has changed
by Maano
Summary: She was my everything, he was my something. And everything, something, and I, would be okay./Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas 2003. We were all together in the livingroom.

My family, his family, everyone.

It was just a normal Christmas, but I felt like there was a weird tension ever since we entered the house. Like everybody was waiting. We had exchanged gifts already, we were about to sit down for dinner, when he called us back. He gathered us around the Christmas tree. I didn't have a good feeling about all this.

"Santana Lopez?" he called me, and I slowly shuffled forward.

I started internally freaking out when I saw him go down on one knee.

"We have known eachother for quite some years now" he said "And I want us to spend many more together.''

I was hoping with my entire body and soul that I wasn't about to hear the words I was fearing.

"You are the love of my life. Will you do me the extraordinary honour, and marry me?"

I gulped.

The entire room was staring at me.

My family, his family, everyone.

Even the cat was staring at me.

I looked around the room and saw my mother forming a frown on her face. She gave me a look, like she was saying 'What are you doing, Santana? Don't be stupid.'

She had always been very fond of him, so to her, this proposal was a dream come true.

I looked at him and forced a smile "Yeah, I guess .."

A bright smile spread across his face and he jumped up and took me in his arms. I hugged him back, and faked a smile.

This wasn't how I wanted it to turn out.

Any girl would've killed to share this moment with him.

But surprisingly not me.

I didn't like his strong arms around me, and his prieming blue eyes, looking at me with so much love. I found his hair too blond, and his chest too muscular. I didn't like hugging him, he wasn't soft. His voice was too low and he was a flawless cook, a fact most girls would swoon for, but not me. I wanted someone to get messy with, to attempt baking brownies with, but eventually burn them all because we would be too distracted by eachother.

He wasn't the person I needed, or wanted, or would ever want. His house was too clean and his family too kind and his humour too dry and his impressions too weird and his singing too good and I didn't love him at all but yet I said yes.

I said yes, but why?

The whole room was cheering and congratulating and smiling.

My family, his family, everyone.

And I said yes.

We were on a holiday in Corfu when he first told me about her. I found it pretty weird that he hadn't told me anything. We got married a couple of months ago and I had met his family multiple times, but he had never mentioned her.

He told me they looked pretty similar, which isn't that odd since they were twins. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like him, he told me. He said she was an artist, she liked to draw, which was pretty great, I thought. Because I liked art. I was more into music than painting, but I could appreciate it for sure. After all, it's all about finding a way to express your soul.

He wasn't that impressed by her creative skills apparently, he said she had more potential than drawing fruit, but if that was what she wanted to do, he would let her go her own way.

I asked him why he had never told me about her, and he said it had never occured to him that he should have. They weren't that close anymore after all. In college they had found their own path, he explained to me. He was going for his studies, to get a decent job, and she kept wandering around in her own world.

As to me, I found that sounding pretty offensive, and I didn't even know the girl. But I kind off wanted to meet her. She seemed like an interesting person.

He told me she was. Interesting, I mean. She could be really sweet, but she wasn't naive. Apparently she had a temper, which he always found disturbing. He wasn't scared of her, there was no reason to be, but he recommended me not to make her angry if I ever met her.

I told him I would probably be able to handle her if I did.

I asked where she was living now, and he said he didn't know. She moved away some time ago, after a couple of tragic love situations, and broken hearts.

When he asked me why I wanted to know more about her, I shrugged.

"I would like to meet her some day." I said, and he nodded at me.

"I don't know if that is possible, but if you really want to, I'll try."

He then kissed me on my temple and stood up to pay the check.

I looked out on the sea, a clear blue sky and a shining sun. The horizon separarated the different shades of blue, and a group of exotic birds flew over my head.

I sipped from my coconut cocktail and thought about life and that exact moment, when I decided to change.

I know he wouldn't want me to tell you all of this, it's not exactly your business. But it's a story that's, well .. Worth telling.

It all started in High School, with this girl I once kissed. We were at a party, everybody was having fun. At a certain moment a girl decided we should play spin the bottle, and so we did. Some people kissed, some didn't want to.

It was all fun and joy and laughter, until it was ofcourse my turn.

I gave the bottle a soft tick with my hand, and it started spinning.

It spinned and spinned and spinned around.

Until it stopped.

I looked up and looked in the eyes of an unknown girl. My friends were all being excited, because Santana Lopez had to kiss a girl.

Normally, I wouldn't have minded. But this wasn't just any girl.

I had never spoken to her, I still haven't actually.

But she smiled at me.

This heavenly smile.

I leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips. I wanted to pull away, but she cupped my cheeks and pulled me back, kissing me more passionately.

As she finally let go of me, I looked her in the eyes and stared.

I stared and people stared at me.

And it felt like they never stopped.

The girl went to my school, I tried avoiding her for a while, but she wouldn't let that happen.

Those secret rendez-vous in places all over school were equally as exciting as terrifying to me. The amazing feeling and the kick of almost getting caught was locked in my bones. She was in my bones.

She was inside of me and there was no possible way to get her out.

But she was a girl.

I had tried, and tried, and tried to let go of her. But that one little piece of me thrived on feeling her lips on mine, and kept desperatley hanging on.

And then, she broke my heart.

Again, and again, and again.

She destroyed my love for her, my love for anyone.

I was young and naive, and the idea she had given me of love was so completely wrong. The idea of loving another woman to me was wrong.

How she had loved me, had given me an unrealistic idea of life.

And that was when I promised myself, to never love a girl again.

We came back from our holiday in August. It was a warm summerday, and the sun made our eyes hurt and our skins burn. The feeling of the sunlight on my back made me smile. He carried in the bags while I sat down in the grass in front of the house.

Our house.

He had insisted on buying a house for us to live in, a house for us to grow old together.

I had never protested against him, that is the main reason why we never fought.

But he didn't love me.

He thought he did, but I wasn't his type. He just didn't realise it yet.

He didn't know me. He knew the idea of me. The _me_ he wanted to see.

Santana Lopez, the perfect house wife, who never argues and always does as anyone says.

He had never seen me before I changed.

He always told me it was love at first sight, that he knew I was the one. I knew it too, that he was the one. But he wasn't the one for me to love.

He just didn't know it yet.

"Come in" he said, and I told him no. I wanted to enjoy the sunlight for a bit longer. He nodded and sat down next to me.

We watched the sunset together, and I was glad that he didn't put his arm around me.

He was a decent guy. He had always been like that. I would've blamed his parents for raising him too well and too strict, but apparently I couldn't. Because of his sister. You'll meet her soon by the way.

Anyone who knew me in High School, would've laughed at me if I introduced them to him.

If I introduced them to my husband.

I would like to say I loved the sound of that, but I didn't.

It was a typical evening in the beginning of Octobre. It wasn't really cold, but I couldn't sit outside anymore. He had just came home from a business trip, so he wasn't up for a busy night.

The fire was burning, and it gave the room a nice, warm glow. I was glad to feel that warmth again, in my days alone at home I had made many attempts to light the fire, but I had never succeeded.

He asked me if I was cold, and I shaked my head, but still he draped a blanket over my bare feet. I hinted a smile at him and picked up a book. While I was pretending to read, my thoughts spinned back to that spinning bottle.

If it hadn't landed on her, I wouldn't be sitting there, cosy by the fire, reading a book that is probably upside down .. Maybe I would even been in bed with the woman I truly loved, maybe with someone I barely knew. My life would've been different. Maybe better, maybe worse.

My fantasies were interrupted by a loud and painful noise.

When I had finally realised it was the doorbell, he was already up on his feet, heading to the frontdoor. I heard the bell ring a couple more times, before the door was opened.

He was talking to someone, he sounded surprised and confused, as I remember. It freaked me out that I could recognize how he felt by the simple sound of his voice, two rooms away from me.

I heard footsteps, but they weren't his.

Just as I put away my book, a woman walked into the room. I instantly knew it was her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like he said. Her cheeks were blushing from the cold outside air, and her tred was light and careful, like she was walking on feathers. She looked at me, and her eyes bored deep into my soul. I felt her gaze lingering on me, like she was fascinated by a creature with the name Santana Lopez.

I wouldn't have blamed her. I was fascinated too, by this angelic, beautiful young woman, suddenly standing in the middle of my house.

I decided to keep up my facade, and I stood up and shaked her hand.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Santana Lopez, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She looked at me, still fascinated, interested maybe.

I hinted a smile, to be polite. But when she spoke with that soft, raspy voice, and she curled her lips up in a smile, that was when I broke the promise to myself.

Maybe it was faith, maybe it was not.

"Hi .."

It was the simplest word, yet the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

I looked at her and couldn't help but to smile. We didn't speak, but we knew.

I knew she would love me, and she knew she was the one.

When he walked into the room, at first I didn't notice.

"So, I see you met my wife already" he said, causing us both to turn our heads.

She nodded at him and he smiled and gave her a hug. He asked her what she was suddenly doing at our house, where she had been, and how she was doing. He asked a lot of questions, and she gave a lot of answers. And all I could do was to stare and smile at her.

She sneaked glances at me while she was talking to him, and every time our eyes locked for a nanosecond, I felt my heart flutter and my whole body warm up. I didn't listen to their conversation, though I probably should have, but when I heard him say my name, I looked up.

He asked me if I could give her a tour around the house while he prepared dinner. I nodded and smiled at him.

I turned to her and noticed she was watching me. I nudged my head in the direction of the hall and signed her to come with me. She followed.

I hung up her coat and turned around.

Her lips curled up in a little smile.

"You're beautiful" she said.

I remember blushing, and thinking of something cheesy, but I stayed quiet and smiled at her.

She knew.

I took her upstairs and showed her around. We didn't say much, it wasn't needed. It was when I walked into our bedroom that she started speaking. She held still in the doorway, like she had to be invited in the room to be able to enter. She leaned against the frame and bit her lip.

"Santana," she said. "We can't do this to him"

Only then I realised she had an accent. I didn't know where it came from, but it made her even more gorgeous. I walked up to her, telling her we weren't doing anything wrong. Or anything at all.

She looked me straight in my eyes. "Why did you marry my brother?" she asked me. I gulped, this was the one thing I felt like I couldn't tell her.

"It is obvious you don't love him. Does he really buy it?"

"Everyone does .." I responded quietly.

She stepped closer to me as I looked down, and I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

I hugged her back and sighed.

We fit perfectly together.

She was soft, and cuddly, and sweet. And she knew when to hold me and when to let go.

I loosened my grip and looked at her.

She smiled, and I thanked her for being there, for showing up, for being her.

I had only met her half an hour ago, but I could swear it was the best half hour in my entire life.

I know this sounds strange, and I can tell you it was.

We had never met before, we didn't know eachother at all, but we just knew.

He called us for dinner, she took my hand and we walked down.

It was different, holding her hand. She didn't have a strong grip, her skin was soft and smooth. Her fingers were longer than mine, and her nails were trimmed and polished in a light shade of blue.

She let go of my hand when we walked into the dining room. I sighed, she was right.

We couldn't do that to him.

But yet, we did.

He had no idea why I was eating with my right hand.

He didn't get why I kept smiling at her.

He didn't ask why there was a napkin on my lap.

He didn't know.

That evening, we were sat in the livingroom. He was reading, as he always did, and we sat down on the sofa. She showed me pictures of where she had been, told me stories about her life, and with every word I loved her more. She had been in Europe, she had travelled and worked as a teacher, a dancer, an artist, and so many other. She lived in England for a while, so that was where the accent came from. She got a cat in France, and he had travelled with her since. When I asked her what his name was, she smiled.

"Monsieur Tubbi" she said.

He told me to show her the guestroom, and we stood up from the couch.

I picked up her bag and lead her upstairs.

She held my hand in the hall, smiled at me by the door, and kissed me in her room.

I couldn't stop, I didn't know how.

One look and I was in love.

One kiss got me addicted.

I had lived my entire life running from this, running from myself. With a different view in my head and a wrong feeling in my heart.

But with one look, one kiss, one touch, I knew love. I knew what it was, how it felt, what to do.

She told me with her words and her whispers, she showed me in the following nights.

She was in my bones.

And there was no possible way to get her out.

* * *

_A/N : Thoughts? Should I continue this or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas the year after.

She was still living with us, I didn't want her to go, and he didn't want to kick her out. She was his sister after all.

I wouldn't say that he was happy about it, but he didn't complain. She helped him with dinner, she surprised us with breakfast, she never made mess, except in her own room, she even wanted to pay rent. But that wasn't needed, he said. There was money enough.

The only downside was, for him, that he didn't get to make love to me that often anymore. Or make love to me at all.

I spent most of my nights cuddled up to Brittany on the couch, thinking about life, warmed by the fire. Most of the times he was in his seat, reading a book, occassionally smiling at us. He liked the fact that we became such good friends, me and his sister. He told us one night, when we were eating dinner at the table. He said that he enjoyed watching us talk and laugh about stupid things. Things that were stupid to his opinion, but I, myself, found the stories about her cat very amusing.

Monsieur Tubbi moved in with us, he had his little bed in her room, but mostly he slept next to her.

Because he was at work the entire day, we had a lot of free time together. We spent most of our time in bed, or on the couch. Sometimes we went outside, so she could paint or feed the ducks in the park. When he came home, we were usually watching tv, hiding our blushing cheeks and messed up hair, covering our locked hands under a blanket.

We knew that what we were doing was wrong. But then again, it felt so right. There wasn't one moment I regret spending with her. We never fought, just as I didn't fight with him, but it was different. It wasn't because I tried keeping myself under control, so I wouldn't get angry. We didn't fight because there was nothing to argue about.

After a while, even the many hours I spent with her in the day weren't enough anymore. I found myself sneaking out of my room late at night, when he was asleep, and shuffling over to her bedroom door.

I knew she would be waiting, she knew that I would come.

I would softly open the door, and climb in bed inbetween her and Monsieur Tubbi. She cuddled up to me and the cat would curl up in a ball.

I always smiled when I heard him purr.

When Christmas came along, we tried to dress him up as a reindeer, but he wasn't very pleased about that. He could be quite grumpy at times, but I bought him a present anyway.

We were sat in the livingroom, by the Christmas tree. She and I had decorated it together, and it looked magnificent. We had been singing Christmas carols all day long, and he had joined in once in a while, but he was too busy preparing a delightful Christmas dinner to have some real fun.

We were exchanging gifts when I realised it was exactly one year ago that he had proposed to me. On Christmas, by the tree.

I knew that my mother would remind me of that on the family party. I just knew.

I wanted her to come with us, he had already invited her, but I didn't want to make things uncomfortable. I didn't want her to feel left out.

After all, everyone believed I loved him.

My mother called me up a couple of hours later, wishing me happy holidays. She asked me when we were coming over, and I told her as soon as we could. I said we would be bringing his sister, because she was living with us, and she was looking forward to meeting her. I ensured my mother she would love her.

She smiled at my words and put her arm around my waist. We were laying on the couch when he came in. He asked us what we were watching, and I felt her remove her arm from my waist before answering. "The Polar Express is on" she said.

I still got chills every time I heard her speak. That cute British accent made her sound so sweet, and the soft raspiness in her voice made me swoon.

He sat down on the other couch and threw a blanket at my face. I laughed at him and draped it over our legs.

Since she had came to live with us, the relationship between me and him had gotten better too. We could laugh with eachother, he was less tensed than before. I liked that. But I couldn't deny, that I liked her more.

I never loved him, and I hated myself for treating him this way.

I told him my mother expected us as soon as possible, and he nodded at me and told us we could go in a couple of days.

And so we went.

He had always loved roadtrips, so there we were. Me and her in the back, her head on my lap, and him in the front taking us over the road. He didn't just like roadtrips, he was one of those typical travellers. The ones who have their car-music-mix on endless repeat, to enthusiastically sing along with. But I didn't mind. She was asleep in my arms and that was all that mattered to me.

I introduced her to my parents and my family, and I was right. My mother instantly loved her. But after 30 minutes she had figured out what we had been hiding for over two months. She called me in the kitchen and I already knew what I was about to hear.

"Santana," she told me "He is a good man, he takes care of you and he loves you. Don't let him down. If you betray him, you would be a shame to this family, Santana. Don't throw your life away for this girl."

My mother was the only one who I had ever even mentioned the first girl to. I knew I could trust her. Even though she kind off scared me sometimes, the only thing she ever wanted was for me to be happy. To live a better life than she had.

I sighed and told her she was right, and that I was sorry. But I couldn't let her go. I knew it was wrong, I explained to her. I never intented to hurt him.

I saw the look in her eyes. She was disappointed in me. In my life, I had let my mother down many times, but I swore to myself I would make her proud someday. Until this day, I still haven't succeeded.

I wanted to explain to my mother that she wasn't just a crush to me. That she was more than a crush, more than just a love. But she didn't give me a chance. She sighed and told me to end it, before he found out. She said I had to tell him, in an attempt to remain the little dignity I had left.

She left me no choice.

My mother walked out just as she came in. She gave me a questioning look, but didn't ask. She knew something was wrong as I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes. I could hear her soft footsteps, barely hearable, she was walking up to me. She took my hand and caressed my palm softly with her thumb.

"She knows, doesn't she?" her sweet voice echoed against the kitchen tiles.

I softly nodded. "She knows." I whispered out.

She held me in her arms, I don't know for how long. Time stopped when I was with her, but in the real world, the clock kept ticking. After a while she looked at me. She tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled, telling me it was going to be okay.

That we would be okay.

She wiped away a tear off my cheek and softly kissed my lips.

A second later we heard the kitchendoor close.

The car ride home was silent. I laid stretched out in the backseat, they were in front. I heard them talking, but I didn't listen. All I could think of was that door.

Someone had seen us.

Somebody knew.

I sat up and traced my finger over the glass. White snowflakes landed on the window, millions and millions flew by. The once so green landslide had turned into a completely different world. As we drove into our town, we were greeted by hundreds of twinkling Christmas lights. Little kids were playing on the street, building snowmen and throwing snow at eachother. A tiny dog dressed as a reindeer ran by.

It could have been a perfect Christmas.

But it was not.

I laid down on the couch as soon as I came in the house. He asked if I was tired, and I told him that I was. He smiled at me and draped a blanket over me, so I wouldn't be cold. His kindness only made me feel more guilty everyday. It would've been easier if he got jealous, or mad. It would've been less difficult if he complained about the fact that I spent more time with her than with my husband. But he didn't.

Instead, he sat down and massaged my feet, he made me hot chocolate milk and he put on Nightmare before Christmas. He knew it was my favourite movie around that time of the year. But that was the worst part. I knew if he found out he wouldn't be mad. He wasn't the type of guy to get angry, he was the type of guy that remembers when you like which film, and how you drink your chocolate milk.

He was the type of guy that would be hurt.

I would hurt him in the worst way possible.

He told me to get some sleep, and he turned off the lights. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and I wondered where she had gone. I hadn't seen her since we had entered the house. I heard a door upstairs and closed my eyes.

Jack the Skeleton started singing.

It was a week after the Christmas party. I was laying in bed awake, when I heard the door squeek open. Thinking it was him, I didn't move, but kept staring at the ceiling.

But I heard her call my name, softly, into the darkness. She was standing in the doorway, barely dressed, and she looked at me. I asked her what she was doing, and she walked over to the bed.

"Is he with you?" she asked. She sounded worried and I frowned, wanting to say yes. But I wasn't sure. I lifted up the sheet. His side of the bed was empty. I placed my hand on the mattrass, it was cold. He had left a while ago.

I sat up, asked her where he was. She shaked her head and told me she didn't know. She was in bed when she heard some noise, but she had been too scared to come out right away. I got out of bed and took her hand, together we walked downstairs.

The livingroom was dark and silent, only the ticking of the clock to hear. I flinched when I heard a noise behind me, but she smiled and told me it was the cat. He came with us, following us in the room. I switched on the light, it hurted my eyes. I looked around the room, let my hand strike over the edge of the couch. It wasn't until I walked over to the dinnertable that I saw the note. I picked it up and traced the sides of the paper with my finger. It was teared off from a notebook, the paper was wrinkled, the handwriting wasn't neat.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and read what he had to say.

_Dear sister, dear wife. _I could hear his voice in my head.

_It's funny how I am still calling you that. I'm going away for a little while, I am sorry for not saying a proper goodbye. _

_I need some time to think, but I will be back soon._

_Love, Sam._

The little heart after his name made me smile sadly.

I read his letter over and over, until it finally came through to me. When I understood what he had meant, I gulped and looked up at her.

She looked at me like she could read the words from my face.

He knew.

I felt quite terrible for not missing him. I tried to think about him once in a while, where he was and how he was doing, but it was so hard to think of something else but her lips on mine and the sweet taste of her tongue.

He came back two weeks later, on a surprisingly sunny afternoon. We were doing the dishes together, while singing along loudly to the radio. We were in the middle of a foam fight when I heard a key lock in the door. By the look on her face I knew she heard it too. She told me I should probably go greet him, but he already walked in to the kitchen.

He didn't act strange, greeted us both with a smile, and kissed me on the cheek. I had never been great in situations I wasn't prepared for, so I didn't know what to say. She came to my rescue, asked him where he had been.

They started talking, and I watched them, just as I did before.

We sat down in the livingroom and he told us where he had been, and that he was sorry for leaving without a goodbye, and why he went away. He said that he saw us that night, in the kitchen doorway. He came to call us for dinner, but turned around as soon as he saw what was happening. He didn't get angry, but he told us that he was confused.

She did most of the talking, I stayed silent.

I couldn't do anything but fake a smile and nod at them. I couldn't tell him the truth. The awful truth that I had been lying to him ever since we met, that I had never loved him, that he wasn't the one even though I had told him many times. I couldn't hurt him like that. But he knew more than I had thought, and I was about to hear all of it.

I just didn't know it yet.

He looked me in the eye, and told me he was sorry.

I had no idea why.

I should've been the one that was sorry. I should've apologized. But I didn't get a chance.

He told me he knew from the first time I said I loved him, that it wasn't real. That I didn't close my eyes when he gently kissed my lips, that I had changed from the moment we got together.

He told me he knew it wasn't right all along.

I asked him why, why he would do that to me, and his answer got me speechless.

"Santana," he started. "It was not because I knew it wasn't right, that I never loved you. Because I did, I genuinely loved you, and I still care very much. But I could see your strong walls up and high, and I knew I was not going to be the person to break that guard down. I didn't want you to be alone when someone would try, I wanted you to give the real life a chance. The right life."

His voice was soft and controlled. Like he had been practicing this speech ever since the night he had left.

"I never, ever wanted to change you into somebody you are not. I wanted you to feel loved at times when you needed it the most."

I still didn't quite know how to react. It was all too sudden, too fast, too .. Good.

I had expected him to be sad, and hurt, and disappointed in me. But he wasn't. He was glad that I had found love.

And in that first moment her and I were together, we weren't the only ones who knew.

I asked him why he was okay about it. After all, I was his wife, and I had betrayed him. With his twin sister of all people. He smiled sadly.

He knew it was the best for everyone to act this way, but he later confessed that he had gotten drunk to forget his thoughts and hold back his tears. He had never been as strong as he looked.

Then I realised I had been thinking wrong. I had loved him, very much, but not in the way he wanted. I loved him like a puppy loves his human. Someone you adore because he takes care of you, someone to share warmth with. Warmth and peace and love.

But I loved her like a sunset. Beautiful, sweet and soft. The feeling you get, when the sun slowly disappears behind the horizon, leaving the sky alone in her colorpalet of pink and red. You feel blessed, to see this magical kind of beauty. But soon the sadness will win you over, because you know the beauty won't last. The sun will go down, and as soon as it's gone, it will take every good feeling away with her.

Until she comes back.

That night, I didn't sneak out of bed, late night when he was sleeping. I hid my face in her hair and held her close.

I already was where I belonged.

* * *

_A/N Okay so I have a feeling that this chapter is less good than the first one .. is that a right feeling, or ..? Thoughts? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again. It's been a while, this chapter took so long to write. It's slightly shorter than the other ones, and it's a bit more of Samtana/Lopevans (I honestly don't know what their ship name is, so) and a bit less brittana, but I hope you like it anyway. _

_I have a lot of ideas recently, and I'm doubting to use those ideas in this story. If I do, the story might become a lot longer than I had planned on. Or I could just stick to my original plan. It's up to you guys, honestly, so let me know what you'd like to read._

_I hope you like the chapter, even though it's maybe a bit depressing at times, you get to read a bit more about the relationship between the three of them now, instead of just the two girls, and I find that interesting haha, I don't know about you guys._

_Oh yeah, I'm going to start posting previews of my stories and stuff on my Tumblr account. Also if you want me to write a prompt or anything, just drop it in my inbox :) for anyone who is interested, fanfiction Tumblr is maanofanfic, and if you're sure you can handle my personal account, go to imsoundercoverrr, it's full of glee, brittana, pll, girls, and other fun stuff. I'm pretty much always on there, so.. I swear, I kind of have a life besides fanfiction and tumblr. Kind of .._

_Anyway, if you're feeling kind, drop a review in the box, and let me know if you'd like to hear about my new ideas :) _

_Now, on with the story .._

* * *

It had been a month.

A month full of kisses, a month with cuddles, and love, and goofy smiles.

One month.

A month full of awkward looks, _"I'll be right back"s_, apologising smiles and guilty sighs.

He had said that he understood, he had told us he was okay with it. I knew he wanted me to be happy, for us to be happy. But I knew it was hard for him, and I knew he wasn't okay, too.

He was holding strong, but I saw the bag with empty bottles when I took out the trash. And I saw him gulp whenever we'd steal an innocent kiss, thinking he wasn't watching.

But he was.

He always was.

We tried to be subtle, we tried to be discreet. We tried to act the same way as before. But it was hard. It was harder then. Because he knew, and he was still there, everywhere.

I knew by the frown on his face, and the way he narrowed his eyes, and slightly bit his lip, that he was thinking. Deeply lost in thoughts, debating whether or not this was his fault. This situation.

I knew we couldn't stay like this. Him, her, and me.

I talked to her, and she had agreed. But what could we do? We couldn't just leave him like that. We couldn't kick him out. There weren't many options.

We had to speak with him.

We were at the dinner table, me next to her, he across from me. I absent mindedly stared out of the window, thinking about what to say. But she knew.

Sometimes it was like she could read my mind. Like she was inside of me, or could read me like no one else.

"Sam." She said. Her voice made us both look up. She sounded like she was about to tell us something important. Important, and scary.

And it was.

I knew it was coming, I knew we were going to talk. We discussed it, we agreed on breaking the news during dinner.

But when she looked at me, my throat felt sore, and I couldn't say a word. She gave me a small smile, barely visible, and I knew what she meant. She would do the talking, she knew that I couldn't. She knew that I wouldn't.

So she spoke. Told him that she knew he wasn't okay, even though he said he was. She told him that we all knew we couldn't all live in this house like this, that things had to change. While she was talking, she started sounding more determined. She sounded more sure of what she was asking for.

When she was done, he bowed his head down and studied the little drawings on the placemat. He was speechless, not knowing what to say. Eventually, he looked at me. He looked me straight in the eye when I least expected it and the look in his eyes broke me. He looked at me, so lost, so doubtful.

"Is this what you want ..?" He asked me.

His voice was raspy, tired. Like he hadn't been sleeping for a month.

One month.

I knew what he meant with those words. He didn't only ask, if I agreed to her proposal. He didn't only want to know if I wanted things to change.

He wanted to know if I wanted to leave him, divorce him, and start a new life somewhere else. He wanted to know if this was my decision, too. He needed to know, I really loved her. More than I've ever loved him.

I swallowed down the urge to say no. No, this was all just a joke. A big misunderstanding, something we would be laughing about years from now.

No, of course not. We weren't planning on leaving at all.

But we were.

I took a deep breath, and I knew that was enough. But even then I looked at him, bit my lip, and softly nodded yes.

Yes, I'm leaving you.

Yes, I'm moving away.

Yes, I love her more.

I didn't try to explain, we knew he wouldn't understand. He knew it too. He just closed his eyes, and released the breath I felt like he was holding ever since she called his name.

When he opened his eyes again, he nodded back.

"Okay"

Soft and quiet.

"If that is what you want."

He then stood up and left the table, she showed me a little smile.

You did good, her eyes said. This will all be better for us. She then took my hand and held it to her lips, kissing it softly. I smiled, gave hers a little squeeze, and thanked her for doing the talking. I couldn't have done it.

She nodded, told me that she knew. She knew me like that. I knew her like that.

We stayed at the table for a little while longer, I leaned back in her embrace while she wrapped her arm around me and absent mindedly drawed small cirkels on the palm of my hand.

I was so grateful for her, in that very moment. I was so thankful that she knew me, like no one else did. I didn't even have to say a word, or make a sound, for she knew what I meant.

He returned to the table, and I automatically sat up straighter. He asked us if we wanted dessert, we both shook our heads, and he disappeared again, leaving us alone in the room.

A soft sigh escaped my lips, and she pulled me closer to her. She slowly ran her fingers through my hair and gently kissed me on my forehead. Those simple, sweet gestures, were the things that made me love her even more. Whenever she took my hand in hers, or caressed my skin, or briefly pressed her lips against mine, whenever I felt her gaze lingering on me for just a second longer, and I saw the loving look in her eyes, those were moments when my heart skipped a beat, and my body heated up. Those were moments when the warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach returned. Those were the moments that made me whisper I love you, over and over and over again.

And everytime she said it back. Over, and over, and over again. Even though she didn't have to, because I knew, and she knew.

She softly squeezed my shoulder and I looked up. She asked me if I wanted to get up, and I shook my head.

"No," I said. "You can go, if you want."

I could see her bite her lip, slightly, before loosening her grip on me to face me. A hint of a small showed on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. She nodded her head a little.

"Don't stay up too late." She said, leaning in to kiss me goodnight, before standing up and walking away from me. I watched her leave, she didn't look back.

I was laying in bed, barely under the covers, her arm draped over my waist. I felt her chest rise against my bare back, and her warm breath tickled my neck. I was attempting to blindly reach for my phone when I heard the noise again. It was sharp, yet quiet. It sounded like someone didn't want anyone to hear them. I knew it was him, this wasn't the first time he had been up in the middle of the night.

Another muffled sound, followed by a loud thud and an obvious series of curse words. I closed my eyes and sighed. He was drunk.

As I had said before, Sam Evans was a decent man. Raised right, always polite, always speaking with respect. He only cursed when he was drunk.

Really drunk.

Extremely drunk.

Knowing him like that, I already knew what I was about to deal with when I softly removed her arm from my waist, trying not to wake her, slid out of bed, and searched around for some kind of light source. I eventually located my phone on the ground.

After putting on a pair of shorts and one of her sweaters, I tiptoed over to the bedroom door. My phone clutched in my right hand, I opened the door, as quietly as possible, and slid out of the room. I didn't turn the lights on in the hall. I attempted to avoid the squeeky steps on the stairs, while making my way to the bottom floor.

It was silent and dark in the living room. I didn't see him anywhere.

And then I heard a sniffle. It came from a dark corner of the room. I shone the light of my phone in that direction, and let out a silent sigh. He was curled up in front of the couch. His body was slightly shaking. Another sniff. I walked up closer to him, avoiding the empty bottles on the floor.

He looked vulnerable, like a kicked puppy, and I felt my heart break. My stomach turned in knots when I saw the damage I had caused. Because this was on me. This was my fault. He was broken, because of what I did. I think he knew that I was there, suddenly he looked up, slowly. His eyes found their way to mine.

I could see him gulp to swallow his tears, he didn't want me to see him like that. I bit my lip and walked even closer, before kneeling down in front of him. His eyes were still locked to mine when he whispered that he was sorry. I shook my head.

I was sorry, I said. I shouldn't have lead him on. I shouldn't have made him believe that I loved him. A tear rolled down his cheek. I moved and sat down next to him. He sat up straight, and stared into the dark, not knowing what to say. I think he didn't want to talk. Not to me, not to anyone. He was too proud for that. But sometimes even he could break down, and until that night, I didn't know.

I let my hand slide into his, and he finally looked at me again. It was hard to know what he thought, I couldn't read him like I could read her.

"Why?" was all he said. It came out like a whisper, only for me to hear. I looked at the man next to me, and I didn't know what to do. What to do, what to say, how to act. Because in that moment, I realised I didn't know why. I didn't understand myself, how I could've done something like that. How I could've betrayed the man who had done everything to make me happy. The man who loved me, like I loved her. Like a sunset.

I swallowed and slowly lifted my shoulders. I couldn't do anything but to shrug. He looked down and softly squeezed my hand.

"It just .. hurts" He told me. His voice cracked at the words. I slowly nodded and shuffled closer to him. My eyes filling with tears, I told him that I knew.

And in the middle of the night, on the cold and bottle filled floor of our living room, we sat and we stared into the dark. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours passed by. He calmed down, his tears dried. When the clock striked three, he stood up. He softly tugged on my hand and I followed him, through the room, and up the stairs. That night, I fell asleep in his arms. Because he needed it, and I think I needed it too.

It must've been strange for her, waking up without me. Every morning, I would sleep in, but she would awaken before me. She would watch me sleep, before rolling over, and peppering me with kisses, until I finally opened my eyes. But not that day. It was the first time in a month, that I wasn't there. So I understood why she got up, out of the cold and empty bed. And I understood why she would open the bed room door, and tripple down the hall, all the way to his room. And I understood why she frowned when she saw me in his bed. Barely under the covers, dressed in a hoodie of hers.

What I didn't get was why she went downstairs, to clean up the mess he made. Why she didn't wake me, wake us, even though it was already way too late. Why she never asked about it, not even when we were alone. She just smiled at me, when later on, I slowly shuffled into the kitchen. She scanned the room behind me, to make sure he didn't follow, and she pulled me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me like she hadn't ever done before. I was surprised, barely awake, but I went along with it anyway.

"Good morning" she whispered, resting her forehead against mine. I told her the same, with a sleepy smile, and I kissed her once again. She didn't ask about the night before, and I didn't tell her either. I figured that she knew, and when I saw the way she looked at him, when he joined us in the room, I knew my thoughts were right.

Maybe she had followed me downstairs, maybe she just knew this was to come. But she didn't judge me, or him, or anyone. She just made us breakfast and smiled at us, and we didn't find it strange. She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered a few words, which he returned with a sigh and a slow nod. I think she asked him if he was okay. She seemed to believe him when he nodded, and when he later looked up at me and smiled, I finally believed him too. We never spoke of that night again.

The following weeks were hard, we had to start dealing with the paperwork, and the serious things. Meeting with lawyers and signing papers made it all feel too definitive. But when everything was arranged, my doubts started taking over. What if this wasn't the good choice? What if I was fooling myself, fooling everyone again? What if I would break her heart, too? Or what if she broke mine? Questions slowly started to drive me crazy, and I know she noticed.

One night, I was sitting on the porch. It was dark outside, and not much was to hear besides a few crickets and occasionally a car driving by. She sat down next to me and draped a blanket over my shoulders, before joining me under it. I didn't look up. She asked me what I was thinking about.

"Everything and nothing" I said quietly, staring into the distance.

A sad smile appeared on her face. "Who is your everything?" she asked. I looked at her. I took a deep breath and shrugged slightly. She showed a soft smile, shuffled closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed and searched for her hand. She intertwined our fingers and gave my hand a soft squeeze. We sat there for a while, in silence.

"You know," she said, after a few minutes. "Soon this will all be over."

I let out a silent sigh. "That's what I'm afraid of," I replied.

She hugged me tight and told me there was nothing to be scared of. We would start a life together, and he would move on too. Maybe it would take us all a while to adapt, but in the end, we would all be okay. I listened to her talk, but didn't hear everything she said. I was too busy thinking. I leaned into her embrace and let her softly caress my skin.

I thought about my words and what she had asked me. She was my everything, I realised, but that didn't mean he was nothing. He wasn't nothing to me. I still cared about him, a lot. I wasn't really sure what he was to me, but he definitely meant something. I softly nodded to myself. That's what I would settle on, I decided.

I was thinking about everything, and something.

And everything, something, and I, would be okay.


End file.
